Blood Can Be Sweeter Than Wine
by Mister Fummeln
Summary: A collection of one-shots of random acts of violence, this is mostly to improve my writing of fight scenes. I'm accepting your match-ups of who you want to see kill eachother! Rated T for blood, gore, and violence.


Authors Note: Hello people. No, this is not a full fledged fan fic as you may have guessed, but rather a collection of one-shots for my training purposes. It will consist of random battles in random situations, using random characters... which is precisely why there is no 'main' character listed, however, it will mostly be Naruto Vs. Someone, unless otherwise requested. Also, I'll be honest, I've hit an unbelievably large block in the road to my story, 'A Fox in the Wind.' These will occasionally act as omake for my stories, but you'll have to decide whether or not they are... I'll be taking suggestions for fighters, and for situations, if you have someone who's ass you want to see kicked, or just a pair who you wanted to see fight, ask. So, enjoy, and be looking out for my other one-shot collection of lemons, 'Surprisingly Sweet.' So read!

Blood Can Be Sweeter Than Wine

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.....................................Vs......................................................Ichigo Kurosaki

FIGHT!!!

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was pissed. Why? You may or may not finding yourself asking, is better left to the story itself, but I will tell you, Ichigo Kurosaki would be sore after today.

"Idiot!" our favorite blonde shouted, running full speed down the hallways of Karakura High school. The yell was loud, loud enough to make a few teachers peak their heads out of their hiding holes that doubled as classrooms. One teacher in particular, the homeroom teacher of Ichigo Kurosaki to be precise, was particularly surprised when he pushed past her, and ran into the classroom. He only stopped for a moment, the anger obvious on his face as he pulled on a blue glove with a white skull on it. The obviously intended target, the substitute soul reaper, and to some, the strawberry, immediately noticed the glove, but was too slow to avoid the palm strike to the forehead.

His body went limp as his soul was ejected from it, and his soul, black robes, sword, and all, stood, only visible to few, in front of it. "The hell was that for?!" he cried out loudly, even as Naruto scooped up his body, opened a window, and jumped out with it, without saying a word. He was quickly followed by a now angry and confused Ichigo, who was wondering what Naruto was doing. The orange headed boy followed the oddly silent man, only for a little ways when the blonde stopped at the local soccer field, empty for the Sunday.

"You gonna tell me what the hell your doing Naruto?" Ichigo asked incredulously at the jinchuuriki, who was acting very odd today. "Soon, after I kick your ass and your a captive audience." He responded coldly, taking the boys lifeless body, and throwing it hard, as it collided chest first with one side of the left goal. "Hey! I still have to use that you know?!" Naruto shook his head, and palmed his face in a disapproving gesture, but simultaneously releasing his soul from his body.

"Your an idiot, and I'll tell you exactly why after your punishment for being one..." Naruto said, just barely audible to the orange haired substitute soul reaper. The boy flicked his wrist, and out of his sleeve came his knife, and with a sudden surge of energy he burst forward, slashing out with a barely blocked blow. The blade was in a reverse grip, and it rested about three quarters of the way up the other soul reapers rather large sword, which had been pulled out just in time. Ichigo pressed down hard on the blade, deciding to let go of words for now, and focus on the short blade that was oddly holding it's own against the larger sword.

Naruto let go of his blade for just a millisecond, deftly switching the grip to a forward grip, as he quickly ducked under the huge sword, which came crashing down just moments after him. The blonde stabbed forward, intending to get him in the side of the right calf, only to have Ichigo jump backwards to dodge it. Naruto's knife seemed to disappear for a moment, and both of his arms hung behind him as he ran as fast as possible towards his target. A scant moment too late did Ichigo notice the missing blade, as it came within a few inches of his shoulder, and he barely dodged to receive a thin gash on his arm. The knife, oddly, was being held by Naruto, and his orange haired counterpart couldn't quite figure out how he had caught it in time.

Naruto quickly pulled the knife out, deepening the wound a little bit, and making him bleed profusely from the now larger cut. Ichigo on the other hand, was still confused as to what he could have possibly done to piss the blonde off so much. Regardless, he raised his sword high, and with Naruto making no attempt to move, he slashed downwards, only to hear the clang of metal on metal. There stood the angry boy, both hands firmly on the handle of the knife, holding up the larger blade with obvious strain. Again, he found himself in an odd situation, as he let go of his knife, and rolled to the side, quickly rolling back, and flipping over the large sword, and grabbing his knife as he got to his feet. A wound was obvious on the blonde boy now, as he had gotten nicked by the blade before he could roll, leaving a rather large cut in his calf.

He was kneeled down, and breathing heavily, just as Ichigo was standing defiantly, both hands holding his blade as he gasped for breath just as Naruto was. "It's about time for me to 'forgive' you now..." Ichigo dropped his guard, thinking the match was just about over at that point. Naruto seemed to disappear, flashstepping, something that took a lot out of him. The blonde appeared behind him, the knife held to his throat, as he talked into the red-head's ear, "Let me give you a hint of why I'm pissed: Your an Idiot, and I'll tell you why, your too thick headed, and you make girls cry." He rhymed oddy, making no sense to Ichigo, further proof of his thick headed-ness. "What the hells that supposed to mean?!" he responded angrily, making Naruto growl annoyedly in response.

"Rukia you idiot." The thought suddenly struck him, she hadn't been in class that day, and he hadn't seen her in the morning when he woke up either. "What'd I do to make her cry?" he asked, making the connection between the blondes rhyme, and his words after.

"She's royalty, and vying for your attention. She's not used to that, the only other person who she's done that for is her brother."

"My attention?"

Naruto removed the knife, and slipped it back up his sleeve, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked around to the front of Ichigo. "You really are a thick headed idiot..." He walked over to the goal post, and picked up the Strawberries body, and chucking it full force at his soul, yelling "She's the one girl that loves you, idiot!" The body collided with the soul, and the body kept going, soul and all that was inside of it. "If there's one thing I hate more than being looked down on..." Naruto confided with himself, "It's idiots who make women cry."

Authors Rant: I know, short, and kinda suckish, but give me a break, this is the first real fight scene I've written in nearly a year, and I couldn't exactly have beheadings and dismemberments left and right... handed. But anyway, yeah, I need your suggestions for better situations, and fighters. If you have two people you wanna see go at it, leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do. So review!


End file.
